


Convince Me.

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, I say that because Steve guilt-trips Starscream a bit. Starscream agreed to this, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, but not before Steve acted pitiful and sad. okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Starscream. He really does. Still, he can't help but be curious about what a night in the berth with Megatron would be like. Begin operation Have A Threesome.</p>
<p>(please....forgive that stupid summary. I'm....a little high on caffeine right now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince Me.

**Author's Note:**

> [Starscream](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72739650323/maybe-steve-wants-a-threesome) [was](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72740165211/you-wouldnt-have-to-look-at-megatron-steve-could-work) [jealous](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72740365159/its-so-adorable-how-you-are-jealous-over-steve-giving) [that](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72740720574/you-could-just-lie-there-and-theyd-do-all-the-work) [St3v3](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72741178270/you-scared-you-cant-handle-it-i-thought-you-always) [was](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72741406668/hey-i-just-got-back-from-m1-and-whats-going-on) [paying](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72741753267/awwwwwwww-youve-got-a-sensitive-aft-dont-you-maybe) [more](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72741858268/what-kind-of-sounds-do-you-think-steve-would-make-when) [attention](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72742087848/maybe-steve-needs-some-attention-from-someone-else-for) [to](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72742417788/i-bet-hed-call-out-your-name-the-whole-time-even-as) [Megatron](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72743959840/once-hes-overloaded-a-few-times-between-the-two-of) [than](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72744188089/i-see-steve-liked-my-last-ask-think-he-likes-that) [him](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72744586132/i-think-it-will-work-out-rather-well-you-get-the-frag). [He’s a big jealous baby](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72774869681/delivers-a-peck-to-the-helm-good-morning-sir-how)
> 
> yes. all of those are links and all of them explain why the fuck this is happening
> 
> Oh yeah, the actual characters are
> 
> [Megatron](http://mighty-megatron.tumblr.com/)/[St3v3](http://st3v3-the-eradicon.tumblr.com/)/[Starscream](http://starscreamthefirst.tumblr.com/post/72741033984)

How in the pit had he agreed to this.

Oh. That’s right.

Steve had gotten him so overcharged he could barely speak, gotten a video recorder, asked him if he would do it, then used that video as leverage once the seeker was sober again. Starscream had tried to play the “I was drunk! I didn’t know what you were even asking!” card, but Steve had looked so pitiful that the seeker had given in. After all, it was just one frag, right?

How had the eradicon even managed to  _speak_  to Megatron without getting shoved away, let alone proposition and  _ **convince**  _the warlord?

"Starscream!" Steve gasps as he manages to time one of his thrusts with Megatron’s.

The seeker releases a burst of static as the eradicon is suddenly pressed much harder against him. Thankfully, Megatron has been silent. When he’d entered the room, Starscream had already been stretched out on his front with Steve behind him continuing to  _convince_  him this wasn’t going to be horrible, and the warlord had never said a word. He’d merely climbed onto the berth, slid a few digits into the purple mech to check he was ready- “ _And when had Steve ever been stretched enough for this anyway_ ”, the seeker had briefly wondered to himself- and entered him.

He doesn’t want to count his overloads, though it feels like more than three, given the state of his valve. The way Steve is panting and trembling, it’s been more for him. Megatron remains silent, however. Not that Starscream cares. It’s easier to imagine he’s not here.

Megatron’s fingers brush against Starscream’s aft for a brief moment as the warlord shifts his grasp on the eradicon’s hips.

With Megatron doing basically all of the work, Steve leans down to plant a quick kiss in between his wings, which flutter in response as Starscream quickly forgets to be disgusted that Megatron had touched him. The vehicon grasps Starscream’s chin with a shaky hand and tugs the slim mech’s helm to the side- giving himself free access to kiss and nip at the exposed neck.

Shivering, Starscream fails to silence an appreciative moan when Steve’s hips are pressed firmly forward by Megatron and the vehicon’s other hand slips beneath the seeker to wrap around his spike. One of his own hands quickly wraps around Steve’s to encourage the purple mech to stroke faster, while the claws on the other hand scrape the berth as he nears another overload.

Steve cries out as he overloads again, and Megatron growls as the vehicon’s valve clenches around his spike.

Starscream’s own charge peaks once more, and he doesn’t have enough time to process that it was Megatron that tipped him over before he cries out as well- wings flaring wide and hips bucking between Steve’s spike and hand until his vision flickers into darkness.

——————

The first thing Starscream is aware of is smooth, long strokes along the edges of his wings. He stirs, opening his optics to see a very please Steve beaming at him. “Hey,” the vehicon murmurs, grin only widening. “How are you feeling?”

Starscream frowns, glancing around to realize that Megatron is nowhere to be seen. “Surprised you’re still here. Making sure I don’t need medical attention before you run off to him?”

Steve recoils, shock clear on his face. “W-What? Starscream… No. I just wanted to try something new… I know I kind of roped you into it, but I thought you enjoyed it too…”

"So, what? Gathering blackmail for the two of you to use against me?"

"It was just a frag… A one-time thing."

Starscream opens his mouth to protest again, but Steve covers the seeker’s mouth.

"No, Starscream. I was curious what a frag would be like, but I love you. I sort of coerced you into doing it, I know, but I’m so very grateful you let me try that, Starscream. My curiosity has been taken care of," Steve continues, carefully rolling the seeker into his back and sitting atop those slim hips and grinding their panels together. "Now, are you going to let me show you my appreciation, or are you going to sulk?"

"Hmm… Perhaps you could  _convince_  me,” Starscream purrs with a smirk, opening his panel and letting the close proximity of Steve’s valve pressurize his spike.

"Oh certainly, Commander," the vehicon replies quickly, opening his panel. With his valve still wet from the previous activity and quickly producing fresh lubricant at the sight of the seeker laid out beneath him, Steve easily slides Starscream’s spike into his valve. "Anything you ask," he sighs pleasantly, moving his hips in a tight circle when the spike hits his ceiling node.


End file.
